Chet Kaminski
Chet Kaminski was a main character and Ash's best friend from high school during the second season of Ash vs Evil Dead. He is portrayed by Ted Raimi. Biography Early Life Not much is known about the early life of Chet, except he befriended Ash Williams during his high school years. Ash and Chet would throw "the most righteous parties", where people came from far and wide to get a taste of Ash and Chet's signature drink, Pink Fuck, a mix of liqueurs, spirits, orange rind, nutmeg, and Ketamine. Adult Life Military Career Sometime before or after Ash left Elk Grove, Chet joined the United States Army for an unspecified amount of time, although it is known he participated in Operation Desert Storm during the Gulf War in 1991. Ash Returns To Elk Grove 30 years after Ash ran away from Elk Grove, he returned looking to stop the evil forces unleashed by Ruby Knowby. While Ash was fighting this evil, his car, a 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88, was stolen. Ash recruited his former partner in crime to help throw a party that would hopefully lure the teenagers that stole his car. Ash and Chet once again served Pink Fuck at the party which resulted in Kelly passing out after trying the drink for the first time. Chet gave ash a ride to the Derby where Ash got his car unknowingly helping to release Baal. Ash is later arrested and taken to the Elk Grove Sheriff Station where he meets up wth his friend Chet who has been arrested for drunk driving and solicitation of a prostitute. Ash and Chet, along with many others, are trapped inside the station after demon Baal killed an officer and locked them up. They manage to escape. Ash, Ruby, Pablo, Kelly, Lacey and Linda Emery go to Ash his elderly house, where Ruby tries to summon the spell to send Baal back to hell. Ash suddenly hears noises coming from Cheryl's room and goes inside. Here he finds Chet looking at picture of Cheryl, revealing that he loved her. When angry civilians attack the house, an evil force enters Cheryl's room. Ash and Chet are suprised when a deadite Cheryl returns and tries to kill them. Chet was killed by her, devastating Ash. When Ash is captured by Baal, he hallucinates Chet as a fellow prisoner. Later, when Ash is fighting Baal in the cabin, Baal transforms in Chet, Cheryl and Brock to taunt Ash. He later appeared as a ghost alongside Cheryl and Ash's father. Appaerances * Ash vs Evil Dead Season Two ** Last Call ** DUI ** Confinement ** Trapped Inside ** Delusion (Hallucination) ** Second Coming (Ghost) Notes * It's possible that Chet is based of the character of "Ted" from Army of Darkness Comics Volume 3 #8, who was a high school friend of Ash's who resembled Ted Raimi and had blond hair. * He possibly had a relationship with Ash's sister Cheryl. * His military service may in fact simply be him recalling the movie Three Kings. Category:Characters Category:Ash vs. Evil Dead Characters Category:Main Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans